


I'm Crazy Too

by phatjake



Series: Somewhere In The Between (Power Rangers 2017) [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Other, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: After a bet gone awry the rangers must share a juicy secret.





	1. Beanies

Trini and Zack were just hanging out, he had come over. Her parents thought they were dating and she never corrected them. It had made life easier. When it was the five of them she didn’t have to explain anything. But when she had hung out with him only they got ideas. It made life easier than having to answer why she was single. She would rather Zack be thought as her boyfriend than her parent’s knowing the truth.

They were both very similar; lone wolves. Similar senses of humor was also another trait they shared. He had come over to complete a Chemistry Lab. There was no alien activity, no threats. But they had always made time to train. But that was neither here nor there. They had homework to finish.

“Why are Science and Math BFFs?” Zack said as his head hit her desk.

“Because god hates us?” she said and sighed.

“Not good enough, break time?” Zack said.

“Fine,” she said.

“Mario Kart?” he said.

“Street Fighter,” she said.

“Two?” he asked.

“Super Street Fighter Two Turbo HD Remix on my classic 360,” she said/

Trini hopped up and went to her closet she pulled out an Xbox 360 with two remotes. She brought it to her TV and plugged it in. She handed him a remote and started the game. Trini picked Blanka and Zack picked Ryu. He smirked and they started the match.

“Best of three, looser shares a dark secret,” he said.

“Fine, you better pick something juicy.” Trini said.

“Yeah,” he said with a grin.

He was good and won the first two rounds with ease. Trini scowled, cracked her knuckled and kicked his ass in round three. He laughed. She stared him down before their last round. It was winner take all. She tried her best to beat him. Her fingers moved nimbly but it wasn’t enough. He knocked her character out before she could shock him and he won. Zack was sure he heard a growl.

Trini gave him the death glare, “You played me Taylor and it will be the last time you do.”

“Shit this secret is going to be so good.” Zack said and mimicked Billy’s clapping.

Trini stood up and sighed before she went to her closet. He had a double take as she pulled out a treasure chest looking dresser. It must have gold or something because it sounded heavy. She opened it and it was full of beanies. Beanies? Really!? Zack hit the floor before the laugh escaped him, he was rolling while he clutched his stomach as he laughed louder than he had ever laughed. He started wheezing especially after she kicked his left ass cheek.

“If any of the gang finds out I will hurt you,” she growled this time was a true growl.

Zack tried to get to his knees so he could stand, he was gasping for breaths between chuckles. He rubbed his eyes and wiped tears away. He coughed and breathed out only letting out little chuckles here and there. He walked over to the beanie palace and saw a rainbow assortment of beanies. Surprisingly they all looked different. Some had logos from her favorite movies or shows. Others were blank but vibrantly bright.

“I would first like to thank God for this wonderful bounty,” he said and started laughing again.

“Watch your back in the Pit, dick” she hissed.


	2. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack doesn't fair too well in this rematch.

“Rematch,” she said as the final bell rung.

“Hm?” he said.

“Shut up, we’re going to yours and I’m going to beat your ass,” she said.

“Sure,” he said.

Her finger traced the few game boxes before she pulled out Mario Party. She knew it wouldn’t be as quick as their last match. She thought she could have beat him in Street Fighter but she was wrong. But she wasn’t going to lose this time. She handed it to him, he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m guessing we’re playing for secrets like last time,” he said. “When I beat your ass.”

“Put it in Taylor and get some tissues because you’re going to be crying all the way home.”

“I’m already home.”

“Shut up!”

{Three Hours Later}

“Bullshit! I was winning, how the hell did you win!? I hate these bonus stars!” he yelled as he threw the controller down.

He paced back and forth as she sat there with that smug grin. He was muttering swears that she barely heard. She was too busy relishing her victory. He seemed to be trying to find a way to worm out of their deal. As no ideas came to him he walked to his closet and opened it. Most closets had shirts hanging but not Zack’s closet.

“Why do you have a red leather jacket?” she asked.

“Micheal Jackson, duh,” he scoffed and she looked blankly at him. “Thriller Trini! He made Thriller!”

“This is the best day of my life,” she giggled.

He groaned as she got up and started to look at the glory of Zack’s collection. This made up for having to show off her beanies. She had to stop herself from a few laughing fits. Some jackets had spikes. There was a couple brown leather jackets and at least two faux leather jackets. She took the red leather jacket out and Zack looked visibly shaken as she put it on.

“Don’t stretch it,” he whimpered.

“I’m smaller than you,” she hissed. “Is this from the video?”

“The listing on eBay said it was, please put it back,” he said.

She put it back and pulled out a brown one. She put it on and posed with it. She continued to look through his closet she had to bit her lip to stop the laughs. Her fingers traced the leather, she could feel the difference between the real and the faux. She took off the brown jacket and put it back. She chuckled again.

“I can’t wait to kick your ass for more secrets,” she said.


	3. Chopsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack teaches Trini.

“It’s like you’re not even trying,” he said.

One of the chopsticks was backwards in Trini’s hand; her hand looked like a claw. He leaned over and took the chopsticks with a heavy sigh. He took her hand and placed them in her hand. He leaned back and took a pair of chopsticks and demonstrated how to use them.

“I’d rather eat with my hands than use these Zack,” she said.

“Some cultures do just that but you should learn,” he said.

“Why? My hand hurts,” she said.

“You taught me how to swear in Spanish, come on Trini,” he said, she sighed and focused on the chopsticks.

Trini held them and used slight movements to open and close them over a California roll. As the chopsticks crisscrossed the sushi roll flew and hit Zack’s chin. He couldn’t help but laugh. He got up, walked over to her and took her hand. He moved it like he was using the chopsticks.

“Why do you make it look so easy? I hate not getting it,” she said.

“I’ve been doing it my whole life do you think I was born with the ability? Did I come out the womb with chopsticks? No, practice practice practice.”

He returned to his seat with a smug grin, it was nice to be better at something than his friend. Plus he could make fun of her for it. She reached down and got the sushi between the chop sticks. She lifted it up brought it to the soy sauce and then to her mouth. She cheered with the sushi in her mouth.

“Next time you’re doing hard mode. Rice,” he said and laughed.

“I’m never using chopsticks again,” she said.

“Oh you’ll be a master by the summer, just keep at it.” Zack said. “And if you can’t I’ll have a great series of jokes to shame you all summer.”

“You’re a real good friend, better remember that when you need girl advice,” she said and crossed her arms.

“I still love you,” he said.

“Mortal Kombat, ten minutes. You’re finished.” Trini said and stormed off.


End file.
